Por una letra
by lance215
Summary: Cuando aprendera naruto la importancia de pensar o que dices. Sasuke ha decidido enseñarle la leccion


Por una letra

Una calurosa mañana de primavera estaban esperando Naruto, sasuke y Sakura a Kakashi en el puente como siempre

*mente de Sakura*

-"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke,"-inne: idiota!despierta de una puta vez!-"eh?quien eres?-inner:papa Noel no te jode-"en serio eres papa Noel! Pues yo quiero estas navidades,.."-inner:…joooooder, dios por que a mi?, mira orangután rosa, cierrra la boca y calla, para conquistar a Sasuke tienes que….robar todos los felpudos de Konoha, pintarlos de morado verdoso, llevarlos al fin del mundo yyy escribir con ellos ¡amo a sasuke!-la chica pensó un momento en lo que la voz de papa Noel le había dicho, miro a Sasuke y Naruto que estaban discutiendo, asi que como solo llevaban 4 horas esperando decidió que aun le quedaba tiempo asi que se fue a cumplir o que papa Noel le dijo

*mente de Sasuke*

-"comer, Naruto, comer, naruto, comer, nata, Naruto….joder, tengo que comerme a naruto enterito "-miraba al rubito que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos-"con ese culo, esa cintura, esos ojos..si no fuera porque esta cabreado por molestarle siempre, pero es que como no hacerlo, quien se resistiría a ese sonrojo que le sale, a ese brillo de furia en sus ojos…"

-callate!-"Eh? Lo habre dicho en alto? no jodas, a ver sasuke finge que te da igual"

-no he dicho nada dobe-"me temo que vamos a volver a pelear"-suspiro mentalmente

*mente de Naruto*

-"maldito Sasuke, por que tiene que meterse conmigo todo el rato?! Con lo que luche por traerlo de vuelta, para que ahora me trate asi…-kyuubi: que te pasa mocoso, se te fundió el cerebro de pensar tanto jejeje-"cállate cabron, solo estaba pensando en lo que ha cambiando sasuke en estos años"-kyuubi :y tu tan retaco como siempre, si es que eso del ramen tenia que pasarte factura con los años juajajajajajajjuajau -callate!

-no dije nada dobe -sasuke le miraba con la ceja arqueada

-estaba hablando solo -"cabron, un dia de estos te castro zorro del demonio-kyuubi:jajajaj intentalo RETACO-"yo te mato"

-dobe estas bien?

-calalte! Y deja de llamarme dobe, teme

-y como quieres que te llame…a si, RETACO

-basta-naruto se lanzo sobre Sasuke y comenzaron a rodar-"joder que buen culo tiene Sasuke"-naruto se había puesto sobre el pero en un movimiento invirtió posiciones-"y que bíceps, sin contar la tableta"-volvio a ponerse encima inmovilizándolo en teoría-ja! Nadie podrá con el próximo Hokage, ni siquiera tu, Sasuke-seme…

-sasuke-seme?, vaya Naruto no sabia que tenias ese concepto de mi-sin apenas esfuerzo tiro a naruto al suelo y se posiciono sobre el atrapando sus brazos

-que? No, no,no, no, no, olvida lo que oiste! Olvidalo! Tu no oiste nada…que haces?!-dijo histérico pues el moreno había comenzado a meter su mano bajo la camiseta mientras besaba su cuello-sueltame!

-no Naruto, llevo demasiado esperando-sin mas lo beso de forma salvaje, introduciendo su lengua en la boca del rubio y recorriéndola completamente, solo separándose cuando el oxigeno fue necesario

-sabes Sasuke-teme, puede que si seas un sasuke –seme al final y todo-le sonrio de forma coqueta

-por que no lo confirmas del todo?-ambos chics desaparecieron en una nube de humo hacia la casa del moreno

Mientras una sombra lo observaba todo con su ojito feliz

-jejejeje, hoy si me libre de inventarme una escusa…fue buena idea engañar a esa plasta rosa, ahora tengo todo el dia para "saludar" a mi Iruka –chan-desaparecio en su nube de humo

En otro lado Sakura seguía buscando los felpudos

-pero si en konoha nadie usa felpudos, bueno seguire buscando jeje -asi siguió hasta que fue a la casa de Sasuke a ver si tenia felpudo pero nada mas cruzar la reja del jardin vio a Sasuke sobre Naruto en su entrada(kyuubi: ni tiempo a llegar a la cama les dio),se convirtió en polvo y el viento se la llevo volando y nadie mas se acordó de ella

En fin, lo que puede hacer una letra


End file.
